Ternere or Save
by Shinyzubat2
Summary: My first story! Please R&R! Oscar's hourney to become a Ternere Pokémon Master! Contains some fake Pokémon, so visit my Profile Page!


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just to make things easier, _italic_ is Pokemon speech and **bold** is feelings. Also, _italics_ out of speech marks are the ticket's text.

Chapter 1 - A brand new Journey

Ternere is a region of adventure, with dark caves to endless seas, to open savannahs to tropical rainforests and volcanic ranges. It has always been filled with all types of Pokemon, many unique to the region. In Ternere, just like Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh, people set out on Pokemon journeys when they turn 10, like Oscar Flarezon, whose tenth birthday had come and gone, he was ready to begin his journey.

It was early August, and the sun was shining like a Staryu's Illuminate.

Oscar threw himself off the bed he was in and straight into the window, which immediately flung open. Oscar managed to gaze out of the window into the Flamer Range, an unclimable mountain range where common starter Pokemon like Chimchar and Totodile bred.

"Well, this is a good day to go out on a Pokemon journey," Oscar said excitedly. "I hope I'll catch a Fire type like Charmander!"

Oscar dressed up as quickly as possible so he could get to the lab, and hurried downstairs to suddenly bump into the family pet, Charmeleon.

"Charr…" it growled, holding out a paw.

"Hi there, Charmeleon!" Oscar said gently, shaking his paw. "Guess what – I'm gonna start on my journey today!"

"_Oh great, I've lost another friend_," Charmeleon sighed, but Oscar wasn't able to hear him.

Just then, Mom walked into the room.

"Hey there, Oscar!" Mom said, petting Oscar like her Charmeleon pet. "You look great today. I know you'll become a great Pokemon Master like your father! I know you're gonna be great."

"Thanks," answered Oscar, "and I gotta go."

Oscar immediately grabbed his backpack, and the ticket of Professor Palm's lab, as well as a cookie for breakfast. He packed the cookie in his bag. "Don't worry, Mom! I'll be fine," he shouted over to his mom.

"I'm counting on you!" called Mom as Oscar hopped onto his bike and started riding to the lab. "Bye!"

But Charmeleon didn't stay. He immediately ran over to the departing Oscar, tears in his eyes.

"_I will make sure I will see you on your journey!_" Charmeleon uttered to thin air as he headed toward Route 301 to try and be able to meet with his loyal friend again.

Meanwhile, while cycling toward the lab, Oscar studied the ticket closely to see what Pokemon he could pick from. It said:

_January:_

_Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle_

_February:_

_Machop, Geodude, Pidgey_

_March:_

_Poochyena, Makuhita, Spoink_

_April: _

_Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile_

_May:_

_Dratini, Larvitar, Beldum_

_June: _

_Eevee, Pikachu, Vulpix_

_July:_

_Mareep, Gible, Spheal_

_August:_

_Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup_

_September:_

_Wurmple, Nidoran(m or f), Ralts_

_October: _

_Gastly, Magnemite, Aron_

_November:_

_Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip_

_December: _

_Snorunt, Rhyhorn, Scyther_

"So then as it's August, I can pick a Fire type!" Oscar exclaimed. He hadn't been looking where he was going, as he finished reading the ticket, he had already passed the lab. He spun around immediately to find the lab just behind him.

"Oh, stupid me, I passed the lab," Oscar whispered to himself as he made his way to the lab.

He ran in. "Hi, Professor!" he called. "I'm here for a Pokemon!"

Professor Chestnut strolled into the room. "So there you are!" he announced happily. "You must be the new trainer! So here are the choices of Pokemon!"

He brought the three Pokemon out onto the table. The first one, Turtwig, swung its head around a few times to impress. The second one, Piplup, did a few poses with its beak and Chimchar, the third one, jumped up and down to impress.

"OK," said Oscar, "I choose Chimchar!"

"_Thank you! I promise I'll be a good Pokemon!_" Chimchar squealed as it jumped straight into Oscar's arms.

"Don't you worry," Oscar replied as he let Chimchar rest on his shoulder. "I'll train you well."

Professor Chestnut walked up to him and Chimchar. "Here are your Pokedex and Pokeballs," he said to Oscar. "And, most importantly, Chimchar's Pokeball. You'll need it a lot."

"Thanks!" Oscar joyfully exclaimed. "Welcome, Chimchar. With that, Oscar collected his Pokeballs and Pokedex and ran out the door.


End file.
